


at thy good heart's oppression

by ireallyshipthat (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ireallyshipthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit: This was one of my earlier pieces, but I can't bear to throw it out, no matter how horrible, so it stays.</p><p>Korra looked up to see the most beautiful thing on Earth.</p><p>It wasn't hard to guess who it was from that description.</p><p>"I'm Asami," the girl said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at thy good heart's oppression

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing crack? I'll probably delete this later.
> 
> Edit: This was one of my earlier pieces, but I can't bear to throw it out, no matter how horrible, so it stays.

Korra couldn't believe that she had been forced to do this.

There wasn't a doubt that she wouldn't actually get into "Romeo and Juliet", so maybe that was the reason that she was so opposed to actually trying out. Being in the school play was, "social suicide" as Bolin had explained, while his girlfriend, Opal, had accused him of stealing lines from Mean Girls. Bolin had responded, "Besides, who would want Korra on stage, in a  _romantic scene?_ She's too gay to function!" Korra sometimes felt that they lived in their own little bubble of love and arguments. She wondered how their relationship actually worked.

Still, Korra never backed down from a challenge, and though, on the day of auditions, she would continuously say, "I can't believe you two forced me into this," she knew that being in this play was a result of her own stubbornness, and had nothing to do with Bolin and his "Mean Girl" jabs.

So, it was no surprise that Korra was flopped down on her bed, reading the part for Romeo, while Jinora and Kai passionately made out in her kitchen. She sighed while Opal rubbed reassuring circles into her back, and said, "Why am I even Romeo? Isn't he supposed to be a boy?"

Opal sighed and said, "You and your gender roles. Can't we switch things up?" 

Korra groaned out a, "You sound like you have 3,000 followers on Tumblr," before she continued to read.

~*~*~

Korra wanted to kill Bolin. 

Why, oh, why had he decided to be stage manager? And, even worse, he had roped his annoying fucknut of a brother, Mako, to be the director. Oh, did Korra mention that he was her ex-boyfriend?

Jinora whispered, "Good luck," into her ear before swirling off in a flurry of bohemian robes. Korra rolled her eyes. She didn't need luck she had-

_Oh my fuck._

Who was that? Korra had never seen her before, and that was saying a lot. If Korra had met her, she would have remembered. She was _stunning._ Dark, black hair was scooped back into loose bun, tendrils of it fell out in tiny waves. Intoxicating green eyes met her own, and she held her breath. Korra sighed. _Crap,_ she thought,  _I am really too gay to function._ But even with Bolin's reminder of, "Don't you dare try and kiss someone on stage without Mako's instruction, okay?" Korra found herself looking at the girl's face once again. Her lips were the color of cherries, and plump and-  _pull yourself together, you cranberry walnut piece of shit!_  

Korra sighed. It was okay. She could do this. She pushed her stray hairs behind her ears and sighed. She took one step and-

"Korra Waters, were the fuck do you think you're going?"

Korra turned to see the prissy, stuckup, watermelon buttersquash asstown named Mako smirking at her. And she wasn't opposed to thinking those things at  _all._

She sighed and said, "Nice to see you too, Mako."

Mako ginned, "How did you even get into the play? You're not even a good actor!"

He was trying to bait her, she knew, but she couldn't stop the slick retort slip off her tongue.

"How did you even get into this school?"

Everyone stopped moving as Mako slowly pushed himself up from the director's chair and walked towards her.

Korra gulped, but she wasn't about to let a stick in the mud ruin her fun. She grinned as he hobbled towards her, reached out, and grabbed her hair. 

"I don't know what you're playing at but-" he started.

"Oh, please," scoffed Korra, "you seriously think that this," she motioned to the stage, "is a petty revenge plot to get you back into my life? Get over yourself."

You could have heard a pin drop.

That was, until Bolin whooped, "Aww, yeah, get 'em sis!"

Korra turned to glare at him before saying, "This isn't over."

"To hell, it isn't. I'll see you around, Korra."

"See ya, Sharkbrows."

~*~*~

Korra sat underneath the shade of the maple tree closest to the forest, eating her lunch.

Looking down at her shoes, felt a shadow grow over her.

"Go away, Mako," she growled.

"Not Mako, but good guess," a female voice said.

Korra looked up to see  _the most beautiful thing on Earth._

It wasn't hard to guess who it was from that description.

"I'm Asami," the girl said.

"So the Angel has a name," Korra smirked. Asami turned red.

 _What the_ fuck _, Korra?_

Asami smiled nervously before sitting down, "So, since we're partners in the play-"

Korra looked at her, eyes wide. "You're Juliet?"

Asami smiled, "Yeah."

"How did I score so hard?"

_Korra, shut your fucking mouth now before you embarrass yourself._

Too late.

Asami turned pink as Korra grimaced.

"Ahhh, thank you? Anyways, I was thinking we could practice?"

"Sure, as long as we get to do it in your bedroom?"

_Shit Korra. You fucked up._

Korra winced and said, "So sorry! Oh my God, I don't know what happened to me-"

Asami grinned, "It's okay, it just means that I get to work with the most beautiful girl ever." Asami covered her mouth. "I-I'm sorry! We'll figure out times later!" Asami rushed down the path, and away from Korra, leaving her wondering if  _was_ Asami _flirting with her?_

_~*~*~_

"Seriously, Korra, I told you, you're too gay to function," Bolin sighed, placing his head between his hands.

Opal shook her head and groaned, "Bolin, remember when we first met?"

Bolin's head shot up as he screamed, "Never talk about that.  _Never!_ "

Korra sighed, "I embarrassed myself in front of the most beautiful girl ever!" Korra leaned against the stage.

"Talking about me?" Korra's head swiveled around so fast it gave her whiplash.

"Yes, princess?"

_Crap._

Opal sighed. "Now I see what you were talking about. Come on, Bolin, stop sulking, let's go." Bolin let out a whine, and followed Opal like a lost dog.

Korra sighed, "I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry."

Asami laughed, a twinkling sound that made Korra's insides clench.

"Alright, team, back on stage!" Mako yelled.

Korra sighed. This was not going to be good.

~*~*~

Korra smiled as Asami said, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Call Korra common, but it was Korra's favorite line in that play. To her, it symbolized Juliet's love for Romeo, no matter what it cost her.

"And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Asami finished.

Korra smiled sadly, and said quietly, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

When Korra first spoke her lines when the rehearsals had started, Asami had seemed surprised. Nobody thought that Korra was actually good actress, but Korra liked to surprise people.

Asami continued, but Korra was caught in her eyes. Oh, her eyes. "Retain that dear perfection which he owes," Asami read her lines.

Korra looked at Asami, enraptured by her beauty. She was smart, kind, and beautiful. Korra was in _so deep._

"-Which is no part of thee. Take all myself." Asami finished.

_Gladly._

Korra moved forwards and took Asami's face in her hands, looking into her eyes.

She placed her lips on Asami's.

Asami stood still for what Korra deemed to be forever, but, to Korra's surprise, she began to kiss her back.

_Oh shit, she smells like jasmine, and she's so beautiful, oh God._

Korra let go at the same time as Asami, both breathing heavily.

No body moved.

"Cut! What the hell, Korra, that wasn't scripted!?" Mako yelled. Korra smirked at him and stuck her tongue out.

She turned red, and looked at Asami. "I'm sorry."

Asami smiled, "Don't mention it, princess."

Korra grinned.  _Maybe she does like me after all._

~*~*~

It was the day of the play, and Korra was sweating.

"It's okay, babe. You'll do fine," Asami soothed.

Korra sighed, "I know, I'm just nervous."

Asami smiled and looked into her eyes. "My girlfriend is beautful, intelligent, nice, kind, and most of all she is amazing. She can do anything. Now, go out there, and make your princess proud!"

And Korra did.


End file.
